The present invention relates to mobile communication using cellular networks, and more specifically, to providing communication access services for mobile phones by providing remote access to mobile communication data.
People rely very heavily on their mobile phones and have a subscriber identity module (SIM) with an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) that is their main point of contact. This is used for essential communication by voice or message as well as other services. Communication is very important and an easy way to reach someone is to call him/her on his/her mobile phone for any discussions. Discussions may be personal or professional, emergency or non-critical. When a person has no access to the SIM for any reason, this can be challenging and missing emergency calls may have serious consequences.
A person may not have access to their SIM when the mobile phone is disabled due to being broken, damaged, lost, or just not charged. A person cannot use their SIM for the duration the mobile device is disabled.
Additionally, when traveling away from a person's home country, a person cannot use their home mobile SIM connection unless they opt for an international roaming service that may be expensive. The charges are based on the local provider and the home service provider contracted to. Therefore, people often choose not to enable international roaming and their SIM is therefore unavailable to them when overseas.
A solution for travel is to use social media and Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) applications but the drawback is that there remains no communication access from the SIM, so the subscriber does not see any messages or calls missed during the travel.
Another option may be to leave the phone in the home country in the care of another person who may receive the calls and messages and communicate them using the social media applications. The drawback is that it would be time consuming and unreliable and one should not take the risk of sharing the confidential/sensitive information like OTP with another person in the home country.
In the above scenarios, subscribers face problems when they cannot access their SIM and the calls and messages that are received in their SIM are not available to them on time. Furthermore, other information stored on the SIM, such as contact phone numbers, cannot be accessed.
To maintain a high level of security, many financial transactions are secured using a One Time Password (OTP) by financial institutions. This OTP is sent to the SIM registered with customer's bank account during the financial transactions. Also, financial transactions happening in the account may be sent as messages to the registered SIM. When a subscriber has no access to the SIM for any reasons, these critical and sensitive transactions cannot happen.